Forbidden Romance,Lost Memory, And A Shining Star
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Xion is fourteen, she has no memories,but when she meets a boy at her school, she begins to wonder why he seems so familiar, but when her mom dies and her dad gets violent, she realizes she has to find someone to trust, but can she really trust this guy.
1. Characters

Characters

1: Arianna Masters: The woman who took Xion in, she wants Xion to believe that they are her real parents, after all they don't want to lose the only daughter they have ever been able to keep, after all they had a trouble with having kids, Matthew was a miracle baby, and they hadn't been able to have another one for the longest time. She is married to Levi Masters, he doesn't know that there is something she has been hiding from her, but when he does find out what will he do.

2: Levi Masters: Xion's adoptive father, and Arianna's husband, doesn't like Xion very much, but does his bet raise her like a good little girl. Treats Matthew better then he does her.

3: Matthew Masters: Levi's real son

4: Xion{{renamed Sarah Elizabeth my her mother, but writes Xion on everything}}: she was taken in when she was found passed out on there doorstep, she has no idea what happened or how she ended up there.

5: Kadaj: Unknown


	2. Chapter 1: A New Life

Chapter 1: A New Life, filled with Past Memories

The light shown through the crack in the curtains, revealing a black haired girl spread out on the bed, a blue black with a golden crown in the middle of it, there was a book laying on the bed next to her, she had fallen asleep reading again. When the light reached her eyes, she groaned and covered her head with her pillow, she knew she had to get up but maybe she didn't want to, that had to be part of it, then again today she was starting school for the first time since her accident. She didn't remember any details of the accident except the fact that her name was Xion, and that she hadn't been alone when that had happened to her, but she couldn't think about that. She tossed the blanket off of her, revealing a black tank top, and red shorts, when she lifted up her shirt, to look at the scar on her side, a image flowed into her mind, it was one of those images that are branded into her mind, and she just couldn't get rid of it no matter how much she tried. She knew it had to do with the accident that had took her memories away, but why had it happened, and who was she really. She knew that she wasn't really related to them, of course no one else around her knew that, but she was not Sarah Elizabeth the daughter they had always wanted, she was Xion, a girl who had no memories and no idea what she was doing, and why she was here. 'Why did this happen…is there any reason for it…' She wanted the memories to come back to her, this place just didn't feel like her home, and even though she knew she wanted to stay like this, she still wanted to gain back her memories and live her life the way she had before. Without the feeling of missing something, which is the same feeling she woke up with every single day. "Liz time to come downstairs…Mom made breakfast…" Matthew's voice rang up the stairs, he was always the one who woke her up, except on the weekends cause he was out with Levi, Matthew's father, Xion didn't call him her father, she just couldn't do that, after all it wasn't like she really had a family, these people were just taking care of her. But even then she had to deal with this, and she didn't know if she really wanted to be in this family anymore, after all they barely cared about her, and she had to live with it. "I'll be down in a little bit…I still have to shower…" She shut her bedroom walking back into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She knew she had to be careful, if she moved a certain way, she was afraid of opening up the scar on her side, it wasn't that bad, but it hurt so much sometimes, they said that the scar seemed to be shrinking and one day it would probably disappear completely, but she wished that day would come sooner then ever, she just didn't want to have that wound anymore, but it gave her one more thing to cling onto, until she got her memories back. She tossed her clothes into the bin that was outside of her door, unlike her brother, her room was clean, she was not one for leaving everything laying around, it was just the way she was. That made the two of them different, and she liked it at first, but sometimes it just annoyed her, cause then her parents expected more and more from her because she kept it so clean, and they always wanted it that way. Her hair was about to her waist, she would have to get it cut again before it got to long and started to actually drive her insane, she had pictures of her when she had first come into the family, her hair wasn't that long at all, from a distance she had looked like a boy and that was how she had wanted to keep it until now, and her parents weren't going to let her cut it that much, they wanted her to actually look like a girl, even if she didn't want to. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around wondering what she would wear today, she looked at the black cloak that was hung up in her closet, she had no idea where it had come from, but she figured it had to do with her past, so she had fixed it, and put it back in her closet. "Hurry up Liz…we have to go soon…or we'll be late again…" Of course last time it hadn't been her fault that they were late, it had been his, because he had wanted to take forever to get out of bed, because he had been up all night, messing around with his friends, but of course he wasn't going to tell there mother that, but she had find out anyway.

"I'm getting dressed, you should do the homework you decided not to do…" She yelled back down the stairs, she had gotten him to shut up, that was all that mattered to her, he was so annoying, and he wasn't doing his homework even more lately, and her mother was getting more and more frustrated with him, which meant that Xion didn't have to work as hard to make them happy. That was the only thing she liked, and she barely wanted to actually think about this. She pulled a black shirt with a silver butterfly on it, in the center of the butterfly was a keyblade, she had found this shirt in her drawer one day, she didn't know why it had been here, but it was there, she just figured her mom had bought it for her, so she lived with it, and she put it on whenever she had the chance to wear it. She wasn't one for wearing dresses, so she dug through her pants drawer, slipping her black wing pants on, finding her white and silver shoes, that was practically the only part of her clothes weren't black, she didn't know why she dressed in black most of the time, but it had just happened. She was the goth smart kid, while her brother was the cheerful and colorful kid who was not doing so well in school. She was always trying to help him, but that was unimportant right now, she had to get down there before they were late again, so she picked up her book bag from the side of her bed, making sure that her homework was it in. She always checked to see if her good luck charm was on the side of it, she could never lose it, there was one thing she had almost forgotten. She raced into her bathroom pulling the x shaped necklace, there was a tiny heart dangling off of it, she felt like someone had given it to her, but she still didn't quite know who had decided to give it to her, she would have to find out, and maybe she would meet them at school, but she had never been enrolled in school before. She had always been traveling so maybe this was just a test, and she would have to understand it, after all Summer was starting soon, and then she wouldn't have to worry about school anymore. She raced out of her room, taking the stairs two at a time, until she reached the bottom. "So are you ready to go Mr. I haven't finished my homework again…" The two of them always fought like this, most of the time it was just playing around, and they really didn't mean anything by it, but as always with siblings, there was times when the fighting actually meant something. "Oh please it's not my fault that we aren't all geniuses…like you…" He went back to reading the book, getting up from the table grabbing his book bag, he walked towards the door kicking it open waiting for her to follow him. "Well I mean if you were…people wouldn't have to put so much pressure on you…" She tackled Matthew as she pushed him out of the door, looking around making sure she had her key in her pocket, their mother wasn't going to be home tonight and neither was the father of the house, so it was just going to be the kids for the whole weekend and frankly they just couldn't wait. It would be the one time they were away from their parents for more then a couple hours. "Man I can't wait for tonight a time without parents is just gonna be awesome…I mean they won't get on me about my homework…and they won't make me go to sleep earlier…" Xion zoned out as her brother kept talking, her mind was on something else, but it had nothing to do with what her brother was talking about. She was thinking, her hand wrapped tightly around the necklace that was around her neck.

'Who did I get this from…is there something out there that is different…a world I don't know about…' She had no memories, so it wasn't like she could really say that she knew what she was talking about. She wondered if she had died, or was so close to death, and the memory loss was just part of it, she really couldn't be sure of that right now, but maybe the truth would come to her later. Just like everything else did, there was still just so many differences she had noticed lately, but why were they bugging her now when they never bugged her before.

"Come on you idiot…" she grabbed her brother's hand dragging him into the school, he was trying to distract her so he could ditch again, like he always did, she was to busy focusing on him. "You are such a idiot, now you wonder why you are failing…" She sighed and looked back at him. "Um…"

"No don't you say a word…" she bumped into someone falling to the ground, her brother raced off, towards his classroom leaving her there, she was nervous about looking up, wondering what she would find. But when she did look up, she saw someone, he was wearing what looked like a black shirt, and black pants, but there was necklace around his neck, one very similar to hers, as she looked at him, her hand went the necklace instantly. Who was this person it was just a standard question, after all she had never seen him before and there was no way he was here by accident. "Are you a new student…" He asked her, he was putting things away in his locker, not really paying attention to her at first. She was about to get up, when he put his hand out to her helping her up. Just the touch of his hand caused her head to hurt but why, she soon just shook it off after he let go of her hand, and picked up the books she had dropped. She was mad that her brother had run off and just left her there. "I'm sorry about that…" She bowed slightly, looking up at him, she hoped he wasn't mad at her, after all she hadn't been paying attention, so it was kinda her fault that she had bumped into him. But he didn't seem to mad about it, he seemed to be laughing. 'Why is he laughing…' She asked herself, as she looked into his eyes, there was no mistaking the mix of green and blue in his eyes, where had she seen it before.

Even he looked shocked, when he looked at her, he was registering the violet eyes, that he had always used to recognize a person he cared very dearly for from his past, but he didn't have time to think, his brothers walked up on either side. "Oh look what we have here…fresh meat…" she backed up and just walked away completely ignoring them, but just before she walked into the classroom, she looked back one last time, smiling at the guy in the middle, she didn't know who his brothers were but that didn't mean she had to like them either, they had not been very nice to her, much less anyone else. Her brother had told her about them before, he said that they weren't very good people in general. But looking at them, she didn't believe that, at least not about the one in the middle, he seemed to have more respect then the rest of them.

The bell rang, and she looked up as the teacher walked into the room, followed by the three boys she had just met in the hallway, they sat in one group, except for the one she had talked to, he came and sat down right next to her. "Sorry about them…they like to mess around a lot…" He hated apologizing for his brothers, they just didn't know how to listen to anyone but what they wanted, and he could that she just wanted to avoid all of them, from what had happened. "it's fine but do you really think you should be talking to me…" She felt like she was getting glares, it wasn't her fault that he had come over here to sit down, but they were acting like it was, and she looked up and realized that it wasn't just his brothers that were glaring at her , the girls were to. What had she done to them, it was only her first day of school, and already she felt like she had just made a lot of enemies, it wasn't like she had really meant to. "Just ignore them…that's just how girls are here…so don't worry about them…by the way my name is Kadaj…yes doesn't sound natural, but nothing is this place really ever is…" He stopped talking as the teacher walked into the room and the lesson began.

By the time the lesson was over she wanted to go home, she was just so tired of all the dirty looks she kept getting, she was trying to be nice, and they just weren't really letting her be, it wasn't like she had told him to sit next to her, he just had, and plus he looked like he was in a higher grade then her, she was just barely starting high school and he already was trying to talk to her, well that was a first to her, but she didn't care, she just figured it was a good thing. After all she really wanted to make a good impression and well if it was only with one person then she would have to live with it, but part of her was asking. 'Why this person…it's not like he's a bad person or anything…but it seems like no one else wants me to be around him…like it's a bad thing that I talk to him…' She just shoved that thought out of her head, it was no matter she had just found someone she could talk to, who didn't seem to be treating like everyone else was.

"Well…that was an interesting lesson…" She got up and started to walk out of the classroom, when someone stuck out there foot and tripped her, she caught herself before she hit the ground, glaring up at the one who kicked her. It was one of those girls that had been glaring at her when she was talking to Kadaj, he wasn't a bad person and neither was she, so what right did that give them to control her or him, and who they talked to. The girl leaned down and picked up one of her books, which just gave her an excuse to talk to her. "don't hang around Kadaj, that would only cause you more hurt…" With that she got up and walked away with her group laughing quietly to herself.

Xion tried to get up, hissing, she looked down at her ankle, it was red, and she could see the bruise under her skin, but she didn't want to let anyone notice it, so she tried her best to walk out of the room without limping, but that pain was just something she had never thought she would experience. "Are you okay?" Kadaj was at her side in an instant taking the books from her hand, he had noticed her ankle when she had walked out of the room, that slight limp she had couldn't be hidden, and it was all because those stupid girls couldn't leave her alone. "I'm sorry about them again…they get overprotective…and don't listen when they are told to leave people alone…"

Kadaj decided to help her home, after all it looked like her brother was wandering off with other friends as usual, or at least what he had figured was usual for him. "You don't mind if I help you home do you…" At first she was going to refuse, but she could barely as it was thanks to those girls, so she decided to let him help her home, no matter what they did to her, even if it hurt, she had found someone she liked talking to.

She winced stumbling as they walked, she fell against Kadaj without meaning to, knocking him to the ground, he hit the ground with her on top of him , she blushed and quickly muttered something that sounded like sorry. She winced, getting up off of him, the blush coated her cheeks, and he was trying his best to hide his, but it wasn't like she was paying attention to him at that point, she was limping a bit more, but when she looked over, he was putting her books into his bag, and he picked her up carrying her the rest of the way home. "can't have you messing that ankle up anymore can we?" He didn't know what it was about her, she made him feel something that only one person had ever made him feel, but she had vanished awhile ago.

When they got to her house, he put her down by the door waving to her a bit as he melted into the shadows, hoping not to be seen, He watched as those girls that usually stalked him home walked past, it was like they were looking for something. With that he muttered a quick goodbye racing off towards his house, he couldn't risk them seeing him here, it would just cause more problems for her. He did make sure she got into her house okay before he left.

She sighed and sat down on the couch wrapping up her ankle as she put some ice under the bandages to help the swelling go down, she would see him tomorrow at school, and then thank him properly, without those girls getting in her way. For now she sat down and started on her homework.


End file.
